Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 5
RACHEL CRASHES A SCIENCE FICTION CONVENTION Rachel parks the motorcycle and heads inside the science fiction convention with Robyn following closely behind. ---- :Rachel: Alright, where did you get these from? Rachel points to Robyn’s goggles. :Robyn: Uh… :Rachel: God damn it, did you use this as an excuse to get in here? :Robyn: Give me a minute, will you? :Rachel: You’re right, sorry. :Robyn: Let’s see here… maybe I went this way… :Rachel: Heh, look, someone already made cosplay of that alien we saw. :Robyn: ...Rachel, that’s not cosplay. Six turns to the two and identifies them, bolting towards them. Rachel and Robyn run, with Rachel grabbing Robyn and sliding under a convention table. Six scans the area but can’t find anything. Rachel sighs in relief before hearing an explosion. Six begins to blow up stuff, and Rachel and Robyn dart out amidst the chaos. :Rachel: Get in the elevator! Rachel keeps slamming the elevator button, frantically muttering curses under her breath until it opens. She and Robyn run in and press the button to close the door, of which Six sees out of the corner of her eye. Amidst the burning carnage, she swoops over there only to see it close. She focuses energy into her palms and blasts it. :Rachel: Please tell me you remembered where you got it from? :Robyn: I think it was from the upper floor? :Rachel: God, I hope she didn’t see or hear us. :Robyn: Yeah… Something scrapes against the concrete. Under the elevator is Six, climbing up the walls. The elevator stops and opens, with Rachel and Robyn rushing out. Rachel hits one of the floor buttons on her way out and the elevator heads down, pushing Six down with it. :Robyn: Oh wow, I see it! :Rachel: Alright! Rachel and Robyn head to a table with a man in a hood packing up his stuff. :Rachel: Hi, I was wondering if you were selling these gizmos? Rachel points to Robyn’s goggles. :Man: The Galvan reader? ...No. :Rachel: Galvan Reader? :Man: I do not have time to explain this to you! The building is on fire! :Rachel: Yeah, that’s not really important now. I wanna know what these are. :Man: Sigh… help me get my stuff out of here and I’ll tell you. Suddenly, the elevator doors slowly open, revealing Six. :Rachel: God damn it! :Man: Alright, there’s not gonna be enough time to get my stuff out of here either. The man takes out a orange colored gauntlet and activates a shield that encompasses the three. They begin to run down the steps as Six blasts behind and in front of them. :Man: You got a car or something? :Rachel: Motorcycle. :Man: Sigh, I guess I got to ditch the transformation too? The man transforms into a purple colored glossy creature with orange eyes and mouth, losing his arms and legs in place of floating hands. Rachel is visibly weirded out. They slam the convention doors open, pummeling anyone in their way. The former man puts away the shield. :Rachel: What are you? :Former Man: That’s a question for another time. GO! Rachel, Robyn, and the former man leave. Six exits the building unscathed and unsure where they went. She stares at the burning building, admiring the heat and just stands there in awe.